


Keeping Him Quiet

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Soft bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross-posted frommy tumblrAnon asked: "Are you still taking prompts? If so can we have lolix with locus spanking Felix? Maybe have that boy tied up too. (Idk how long you're making these fics but if u want more detail say so and I'll send another ask!)"Like the anon asked for, Felix gets his ass spanked because he just doesn't want to be quiet for once.  But now he will.





	Keeping Him Quiet

“I feel like fucking taffy right now,” Felix groaned, rolling his shoulders back, the only movement that the rope pulling his arms forward at the wrists allowed.  A quick sudden slap to his bare ass got him yelping and quiet once more.  

Locus received a glare for it too, but that still didn’t mean he was going to stop anytime soon.  His eyes trailed over the other’s body, admiring the work and the red hand print decorated the ass now.  Felix was on his knees on the bunk, arms pulled forward and keeping his chest up by muscle strength alone.  His legs were spread and bound similarly.  Stretched out indeed.  It looked like yoga for the sadistic.  For Felix, maybe it was.

“What did I say about talking?” Locus finally asked, running his fingers and nails lightly over the mark he left.  The muscles under them jumped, giving him a deeply internal delight to see.

“To not to,” Felix answered back, shifting one of his legs and earning another slap to the other ass creek.  "Fuck!“

Locus didn’t make any sound of disappointment at the lack of control that his partner had.  The movement and speaking, or really the absence of them, were part of the exercise right now.  How long Felix could take not being a mouthy, bouncy shit.

Then again, this was for both of them really.

“Let’s try it again this time.  I’ll count, you just remain still and quiet.”  Locus didn’t give him a moment to agree or disagree before his hand was leaving hard spanks against the ass he loved to see a bright red.

“One…Two…Three…”  His voice was the only other sound in the room besides the skin on skin contact.  Felix was being blessedly quiet and still, though even Locus could see small slips.  A shoulder jerking, a shake in his back muscles at the strain of being held up.  Felix’s cock was most likely dripping and hard, that’s how he was when he had tied him up.  It was impressive and a far better improvement than when they had started.  Not a peep from him.

“You’re doing good now.  Quiet, for once.”

He knew that his partner wanted to spit something out in response to that, could just see it even if he couldn’t see the other’s face.  Felix always wanted to talk.  That’s why he wasn’t right now.

Locus gave one more final slap.  "Twenty.“  The ass cheeks were red and had multiple handprints on the flesh that formed once multi-fingered silhouette there.  Truly, it looked so good.  Locus’s eyes moved up the quivering back to the bowed head of Felix.  He looked really stretched thin now.  Perfect.

He moved his hand up the other’s spine, feeling the ridges as he went and once his fingertips brushed the brunette hair, they held tight and tugged back.  Felix let out an involuntarily gasp as his neck was pulled as far back without seriously hurting him.  His eyes were wide, unfocused, until they attempted to look up and back to see Locus.

Locus had a small smile on his lips, a rarity, before leaning down and nipping at the side of the exposed neck.  A groan was swallowed under Locus’s lips in that throat as he pushed his hips forward more to cover that back and rut against that raw ass.

No words at what was next, they really didn’t need any more while together once he got Felix quiet and put in his place for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
